The amount of functionality that is available from computing devices is ever increasing, such as from mobile devices, game consoles, televisions, set-top boxes, personal computers, and so on. Additionally, the techniques that may be employed to interact with the computing devices is also ever increasing.
For example, users traditionally interacted with computing devices using keyboards and a mouse. The keyboard was typically used to enter text whereas the mouse was used to control a cursor to navigate through a user interface of the computing device as well as initiate actions, e.g., launching applications and so on. Additional techniques were subsequently developed, such as through support of a stylus to enter text, navigate through user interfaces, and so on. However, traditional techniques that were used to power the stylus were inefficient, thereby resulting in reduced efficiency of the stylus as well as interrupting use of the stylus to change batteries. Other techniques used today include electromagnetically charging the pen to supply electrical energy to the pen for the subsequent generation of reference signals and data transmission back from the pen. This scheme requires the use of time multiplexing of the charging cycle with the operation cycle and as a result limits the response time and report rate of the pen.